


What a Morning!

by littlemisscurious



Series: NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2 - things going wrong during sex which leads to laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Morning!

 

Briefly, Charlene allowed her eyes to flutter open, not yet sure if she was really awake or still dreaming. His hands roamed gently over her skin, tracing the curve of her bump, of her thighs, and breasts with only his fingertips. It felt like feathers on her skin. A quiet purr left her throat and she pressed her body against his, feeling him harden against her derriere.

“Good morning,” Benedict breathed into her ear, the smile on his lips audible in his voice while he continued his teasing caresses. _So she was awake then._

“Good morning,” Charlene mumbled in response, burying her hand in his soft curls while he spread kisses along the column of her neck.

 

The house around them was still quiet and while the sun sent single rays of light into the room that crept along the floor through a crack in the curtains, Charlene’s shirt and panties found their way off her body and onto the ground, shortly after followed by Benedict’s shorts.

Charlene bit her lip as he gently parted her legs to allow his hand better access to her most intimate parts. His eyes rested on her features while he caressed her, slowly, teasingly, until she grabbed his wrist and turned her head to look at him.

“Could we leave out this whole foreplay stuff and just come to the good bits?,” she asked, quietly, her voice almost breaking with desire as she looked into his dark, mesmerising eyes. Benedict smiled and leaned down towards her ear to nibble on the earlobe. “Am I mistaken or have you become a bit more impatient since you’ve become pregnant again?,” he growled with a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

Charlene’s answer never found the way to his ears as a moan of pleasure left her mouth when he entered her from behind with one deep thrust. He bit his lips to suppress a moan himself and while his hands kept wandering over her body, they adapted a fast and steady rhythm. Her face and hands buried in the pillows underneath her, Charlene focused entirely on the feeling of Benedict entering her, of his length sheathed within her, hitting that one sweet spot again and again and _agaiiiiin_.

 

It was Benedict who saw her first, saw her brown, fluffy hair, her tired, half-closed eyes, her white, little nightie while she padded into their bedroom, yawning heartily. Instantly, he stopped moving and Charlene was about to growl in protest when she opened her eyes and saw her sleepy daughter standing in front of their bed. Benedict still buried deep within her, she only just managed to suppress a quiet giggle as Vivienne attempted to climb onto their bed as she did every so often in the mornings.

“Hello darling,” Charlene smiled as Benedict seemed to have lost his voice during the last few minutes. Immediately, the little girl looked up and beamed at her, neither caring about her Mummy’s state of undress nor about their laboured breathing or the sheen of sweat that covered both her parents’ naked bodies.

“Have you been on the potty already, sweetheart?,” Charlene asked, sweetly, as this had been their morning ritual for the past few weeks. Instantly, Vivienne stopped her attempts to crawl onto the bed and, after thinking about the question briefly, she shook her head and padded out of the room again much to the delight of her father. He loved her, dearly, but not necessarily her timing.

 

Shaking with laughter now, Charlene buried her face in the pillows once more while Benedict pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. “That was a first,” he chuckled, although somewhat annoyed as well. It had felt so damn _good_.

“Well, it was probably not the last time this happens,” Charlene grinned, turning towards him now, her hand slowly travelling down his chest towards his softening member. “We’ll continue this later,” she whispered, kissing him briefly, before she tumbled out of the bed to put some clothes on again.

Still giggling quietly, she threw his boxer shorts towards him and he put them on just in time before his daughter entered the room again, a proud smile on her face now that she’d been to the potty, like big girls do.

Her laughter echoed through the room as Charlene picked her up and showered her with kisses while Benedict’s thoughts still lingered on the heavenly feeling of him buried within _her_. ‘Later’ could definitely not come soon enough.


End file.
